1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the fabrication of highly sophisticated integrated circuits including advanced transistor elements that comprise strain-inducing semiconductor alloys.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPUs, storage devices, ASICs (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements on a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout. In a wide variety of circuits, field effect transistors represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced for forming field effect transistors, wherein, for many types of complex circuitry, MOS technology is currently one of the most promising approaches due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using, for instance, MOS technology, millions of transistors, e.g., N-channel transistors and/or P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped regions, referred to as drain and source regions, with a slightly doped region, such as a channel region, disposed adjacent to the highly doped regions. In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, the conductivity of the channel region substantially affects the performance of MOS transistors. Thus, as the speed of creating the channel, which depends on the conductivity of the gate electrode, and the channel resistivity substantially determine the transistor characteristics, the scaling of the channel length, and associated therewith the reduction of channel resistivity which in turn causes an increase of gate resistivity due to the reduced dimensions, is a dominant design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
Presently, the vast majority of integrated circuits is based on silicon due to its substantially unlimited availability, the well-understood characteristics of silicon and related materials and processes and the experience gathered during the last 50 years. Therefore, silicon will likely remain the material of choice for future circuit generations designed for mass products. One reason for the dominant role of silicon in fabricating semiconductor devices has been the superior characteristics of a silicon/silicon dioxide interface that allows reliable electrical insulation of different regions from each other. The silicon/silicon dioxide interface is stable at high temperatures and, thus, allows the performance of subsequent high temperature processes, as are required, for example, during anneal cycles to activate dopants and to cure crystal damage without sacrificing the electrical characteristics of the interface.
For the reasons pointed out above, in field effect transistors, silicon dioxide is preferably used as a gate insulation layer that separates the gate electrode, frequently comprised of polysilicon or other metal-containing materials, from the silicon channel region. In steadily improving device performance of field effect transistors, the length of the channel region has continuously been decreased to improve switching speed and drive current capability. Since the transistor performance is controlled by the voltage supplied to the gate electrode to invert the surface of the channel region to a sufficiently high charge density for providing the desired drive current for a given supply voltage, a certain degree of capacitive coupling, provided by the capacitor formed by the gate electrode, the channel region and the silicon dioxide disposed therebetween, has to be maintained. It turns out that decreasing the channel length requires an increased capacitive coupling to avoid the so-called short channel behavior during transistor operation. The short channel behavior may lead to an increased leakage current and to a dependence of the threshold voltage on the channel length. Aggressively scaled transistor devices with a relatively low supply voltage and thus reduced threshold voltage may suffer from an exponential increase of the leakage current while also requiring enhanced capacitive coupling of the gate electrode to the channel region. Thus, the thickness of the silicon dioxide layer has to be correspondingly decreased to provide the required capacitance between the gate and the channel region. For example, a channel length of approximately 80 nm may require a gate dielectric made of silicon dioxide as thin as approximately 1.2 nm. Although usage of high speed transistor elements having an extremely short channel may be restricted to high speed signal paths, whereas transistor elements with a longer channel may be used for less critical applications, such as storage transistor elements, the relatively high leakage current caused by direct tunneling of charge carriers through an ultra-thin silicon dioxide gate insulation layer may reach values for an oxide thickness in the range or 1-2 nm that may not be compatible with requirements for performance driven circuits, even if transistors in speed critical paths are formed on the basis of an extremely thin gate oxide.
Therefore, replacing silicon dioxide as the material for gate insulation layers has been considered, particularly for extremely thin silicon dioxide gate layers. Possible alternative materials include materials that exhibit a significantly higher permittivity so that a physically greater thickness of a correspondingly formed gate insulation layer provides a capacitive coupling that would be obtained by an extremely thin silicon dioxide layer.
In addition to providing sophisticated gate electrode structures by using high-k dielectric materials and metal-containing gate electrode materials, other approaches have been developed in order to enhance transistor performance for a given gate length and a thickness of a gate dielectric material. For example, by creating a certain strain component in the channel region of the transistor elements, the charge-carrier mobility, and thus the overall conductivity of the channel, may be enhanced. For a silicon material having a standard crystallographic configuration, i.e., a (100) surface orientation with the channel length direction oriented along a <110> equivalent direction, the creation of a tensile strain component in the current flow direction may enhance conductivity of electrons, thereby improving transistor performance of N-channel transistors. On the other hand, generating a compressive strain component in the current flow direction may increase hole mobility and thus provide superior conductivity in P-channel transistors. Consequently, a plurality of strain-inducing mechanisms have been developed in the past which may per se require a complex manufacturing sequence for implementing the various strain-inducing techniques. For example, one promising approach that is frequently applied is the incorporation of a compressive strain-inducing silicon/germanium alloy in the drain and source areas of P-channel transistors. For this purpose, in an early manufacturing stage, cavities are formed selectively adjacent to the gate electrode structure of the P-channel transistor, while the N-channel transistors are covered by a spacer layer. Additionally, the gate electrode of the P-channel transistor has to be encapsulated in order to not unduly expose the gate electrode material to the etch ambient for forming the cavities and also for providing an efficient growth mask during the selective epitaxial growth process, in which the silicon/germanium alloy may be grown on a crystalline substrate material, while a significant deposition of the alloy on dielectric surface areas may be suppressed by appropriately selecting the corresponding process parameters. After forming the strain-inducing silicon/germanium alloy, the corresponding spacer structure and a cap layer encapsulating the gate electrode of the P-channel transistor may be removed along with the spacer layer that covers the N-channel transistors. Thereafter, the further processing may be continued by forming drain and source regions so as to complete the basic transistor configuration.
A strain-inducing mechanism as described above is a very efficient concept for improving the transistor performance, at least for P-channel transistors, since, for a given gate length, an increased current drive capability may be accomplished. The finally obtained strain component in the channel region significantly depends on the internal strain level of the silicon/germanium material, which in turn depends on the lattice mismatch between the silicon/germanium alloy, i.e., its natural lattice constant, and the remaining template material of the silicon-based active region. Frequently, a desired increase of the germanium concentration in view of accordingly increasing the lattice mismatch may be associated with significant technological problems in view of germanium agglomeration and the creation of significant lattice irregularities so that germanium concentration levels of above 30 atomic percent are difficult to achieve on the basis of presently available selective epitaxial growth techniques. In addition to the germanium concentration, the effective offset of the strained silicon/germanium alloy from the channel region strongly influences the strain level in the channel region. Consequently, it is attempted to reduce the lateral offset of a corresponding cavity and thus of the resulting silicon/germanium alloy with respect to the channel region by reducing a width of spacer elements, which are typically used as mask material during the above-described process sequence for forming the silicon/germanium alloy. Although the reduction of the lateral offset may represent an efficient mechanism for adjusting a desired high strain level, upon further reducing the overall device dimensions, the width of the corresponding spacer elements may not be arbitrarily reduced in order to preserve integrity of the gate electrode structure during the patterning process, the deposition process and corresponding cleaning processes that may typically have to be performed in order to prepare the exposed surface areas for the selective epitaxial growth process. Consequently, in very sophisticated semiconductor devices, a minimum width of the corresponding spacer elements may be in the range of 8-10 nm, wherein a further reduction of the spacer width may be associated with a high probability of creating a pronounced yield loss due to defects in the gate electrode structure. Thus, this per se very efficient mechanism may suffer from scalability since, upon further reducing the gate length of sophisticated transistor elements, the lateral offset may not be scaled in a proportional manner since a minimum spacer width may be required in view of gate integrity.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.